Waiting
by YuYuFan1
Summary: Hiei and Rei had something that they never knew they had and lost it all for some unknown reason. Now, years later Okashi, an enemy that they had in common is back and wants revenge for what the two of them did to him in the past. Together with the Yu Yu
1. We have a slight problem

Waiting

A small girl watched as Hiei cut off several heads of demons within less than one minute. She had Peach hair that fell into her gold Dragon eyes. She was a few inches shorter than Hiei as well. She wore baggy cloths so no one could see her feminism features. A shackle with a shingle chain link was on her left wrist.

I want to meet up with you and show you what I am thinking.

I'll take you anywhere that you want to go.

I'm sitting here bored and lonely and you know.

That anytime you're free to show me how you feel.

We'll take it anywhere that you want to go

Anywhere you want to go

He fought along with the spirit detectives. She knew though even if he wouldn't admit it he trusted them with his life –even that stupid one called Kuwabara. They where fighting off a hoard of demons that decided to jump them on there way back to the human word after their mission so needless to say they where tired. Even Hiei was even if he wouldn't admit it.

I'd make it right if you wanted it.

I want it back more than you know.

I'd cross the line if you wanted it.

I want you back.

I'm waiting for you

To get that feeling once again

To be reunited in end

I've been waiting for you

To capture my imagination

Cause I've been fooled by the illusions in my head

She watched as even more demons rushed into their deaths. She knew who was sending these demons to there deaths. She even knew why. She turned her attention to Kuwabara and Yusuke they where lagging behind but making up for that they were looking out for each other. Now I realize I never had it so good 

You took me anywhere I wanted to go

Now I'm sitting here dreaming of the days

When any time I wanted I could show you how I feel

I can't go anywhere that I want to go

Anywhere I want to go

Kurama just like Hiei was holding his own. He used his rose whip and did small movements to save his energy. He occasionally helped Yusuke and Kuwabara when they needed it.

I'd make it right if you wanted it.

I want it back more than you know.

I'd cross the line if you wanted it.

I want you back.

I'm waiting for you

To get that feeling once again

To be reunited in end

I've been waiting for you

To capture my imagination

Cause I've been fooled by the illusions in my head

Suddenly there where more demons on Hiei then she knew that he could handle and the guys where unable to help him. Pulling out a stick about a foot long she jumped into the battle behind Hiei. The stick that she was holding was no longer a stick. It had two double edge three-foot long blades on each end. She took out the big demon that was about to take off his head. Hiei spun around to see her shock went across his face for only a moment.

"Miss me?" She asked sweetly.

"Onna, if you know why there are demons attacking endlessly you better say so before I kill you." Hiei told her.

I'll take it anywhere

I'll take you anywhere that you want to go

"That's a fine way to treat an old friend." She snapped as she took out three more demons that where coming at them.

I'd make it right if you wanted it.

I want it back more than you know.

I'd cross the line if you wanted it.

I want you back.

I'm waiting for you

To get that feeling once again

To be reunited in end 

I've been waiting for you

To capture my imagination

Cause I've been fooled by the illusions in my head 

Hiei ignored her and went back to attacking the demons once again. Hiei and her placed themselves back to back and fought. When her back touched Hiei's she spoke once more.

"Okashi's still alive. He is after both of us." She told him. "This is only the beginning Hiei."  
"Okashi made this happen?" Hiei demanded.

"Unfortunately yes." She said. "Hey, think you can keep these demons away from me for a bit? I am sure that I can send them away I just need a little time."

She smiled when Hiei only nodded his head. She jumped up into a tree but not before kicking a few demons in the head on the way up. Hiei took a spot under the tree and killed any demon that even thought of getting close.

It took a good ten minutes for her to get into their heads and copy Okashi's voice telling them to retreat and come back. Just as quickly as the demons had come they left. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama looked around. They then heard a yelp and then saw a young girl tumble out of the tree that Hiei stood under and fell on top of him.

Hiei muttered curses as the girl on top of him tried to get up off him. He placed his hand on the small of her back to push her off of him but froze when he felt it was wet. Taking a closer look at it as she stood up he noticed that there was a long gash on her back and it was bleeding freely.

"You're wounded." Hiei spat out disgusted.

"Yeah, a demon got me from behind." She told him. She placed her hand to her head and swayed a bit. Suddenly she began to fall. Hiei caught her before she hit the ground.

Hiei sat on the windowsill looking out the window waiting for Rei to wake up so he could question her more about Okashi. Anyone that looked into the room would see an impatient Hiei looking out the window waiting for the girl in the bed to wake up at least anyone that wasn't Kurama. Well, then again, maybe Kurama was reading in on it too much. However, whatever the reason he kept his mouth shut about Hiei's constant vigilance over the girl. No one was yet able to get a name for the girl out of Hiei.

"Ugh…man, I feel like I just got hit by a ton of bricks." A soft slightly slurred voice said quietly.

"So, you're finally awake." Hiei said as he turned to her.

"How long have I been out?" Rei asked him.

"How long have you been running from Okashi?" Hiei asked her. Rei sat up straight in the bed that she was in considering how hard it was for her stiff body.

"What makes you think that I have been running?" Rei demanded.

"You have less energy than you normally do and more injuries than you normally accumulate. You have been being chased. Don't lie." Hiei told her his red eye's digging into her golden ones.

"Okashi is out for revenge." Rei told him. "He's extremely pissed that we robbed him of his precious gems of Gem of Glory and Gem of Kazakon and now he wants you dead and wants me as his mate. He thinks that is the prefect way to get revenge."

"Okashi was nothing before. What makes this time so different?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei, Okashi doesn't make the same mistake twice. You and I both know that. After his near death experience thanks to you, he went off and found this gem called the Force Gem that granted him eternal strength. He put his money into the best fighters to guard him and teach him how to fight. It doesn't help that he is a fast learner either. So if you did manage to get pass the guards you'd have one hell of a time trying to kill him I'm afraid." Rei told him "Next we go to his hiding place, just because he knows how to fight doesn't mean he still doesn't like to run. He moves frequently to many of his different homes in the demon world. I don't even know where all of them are."

"You've been tailing him?" Hiei asked her.

"Yeah, when I heard that he was still alive and kicking and planning to kill us I planed on doing it before he got a foot hold on life once again." Rei told him. She stopped for a moment then took a deep breath. "However he learned of my attempt, don't ask me how, and put a stop to it as soon as I entered his house. I barely made it to my house to get an antidote for the poison that he got me with. Okashi is a persistent person he will stop at nothing to get us back. I even heard that he was going after the Amulet of Life. If he got his hands on that before you or I could kill him, I doubt that either one of us ever could."

Rei looked over at him on the window. He sat looking out the window but she could see his annoyed reflection. She stood up and looked around the room. I was a dark room. The walls where painted black and so was the ceiling. The floor was a deep mahogany wood. The bed that she had been sleeping had a black comforter as well. The wall right in front of her had weapons placed on it. She knew that each had a story. She smirked.

"I never knew that you where so sentimental about your swords." Rei told him.

"That is not the problem that is at hand onna." Hiei snapped at her.

"Hey, I told you all that I know okay?" Rei told him. "And I thank you for your generous hospitality that I know your friends forced you to do. However I must go, I have a guy to kill for trying something with me."

With that, Rei walked up to him and opened his window and jumped out of it. Hiei went to stop her but stopped himself.

Stupid onna. He thought as he watched Rei run into the woods. You'll get yourself killed.

I'd make it right if you wanted it.

I want it back more than you know.

I'd cross the line if you wanted it.

I want you back.

I'm waiting for you

To get that feeling once again

To be reunited in end 

I've been waiting for you

To capture my imagination

Cause I've been fooled by the illusions in my head

Rei took a deep breath as she landed on one of the tree limbs when she knew that she was far enough away from Hiei. Being back in contact with him took a lot out of her. They both agreed that it was over between each other. However, it seemed that Rei was wrong in that fact.

I still love that dick. She thought in disbelief. She shook her head and ran faster than she ever had. She wouldn't admit it but she was running away from the truth more then running to the problem ahead of her. However, I can't help but wonder, does he still feel the same way? Never knows best. I should have listened to my mother before she had died.

"Hiei I brought some food for your friend when she wakes." Yukina's voice said as she opened the door. She turned to see that Rei was gone and Hiei looking out of the window. "Where did she go?"

"She left." Hiei told his sister.

"But she shouldn't have left. She is still in danger." Yukina said her eye's growing wide with fear. Hiei turned to her and she continued when he nodded his head. "There was still a slow acting poison in her blood system. Somehow, her blood system had kept the slow acting poison at bay for longer than it should have. However, with her blood system doing this it had made the poison twice as strong somehow. I don't think that she will be able to survive when the poison takes affect."

"Tell the Fox, detective, and idiot what you told me. I will go ahead and see if I can find her." Hiei said and was gone out the window.

Rei appeared out of the portal on the outskirts of a village called Silent Lake. Suddenly she felt a pain through her right arm. She cursed as she went to a knee. Trying her best, she went to move her arm but couldn't. Slowly the pain continued though out her body then taking away her ability to move. Swearing worse than a sailor, she tried to stand and make it to the village.

A sudden flash of pain that racked her whole body made her cry out in pain and fall to the ground. Fire ran though her veins and to her head. It felt like her head was on fire. Noises where ten times louder than they normally were and every move that she made sent a new wave of pain though her body. Finally, the pain was too much for her that she fell unconscious in her huddled up form.

Hiei walked out of the portal and was surprised that he found the girl that he was looking for huddled up in a ball. He looked around then knelt down next to her and felt for a plus. There was one and it was strong. He sighed and picked up Rei once more and then walked back through the portal.

"Who is that girl Hiei?" Kurama asked. As he came out of the room after giving Rei an antidote for the poison. His curiosity was getting the best of him by now.

"She's an old friend." Hiei told him. "She came to tell me that there is a certain demon after us."  
"So you are just going to let her go out on her own? Why not have her stay and all five of us can take care of this demon." Kurama told him.

"Because, she doesn't like being in a group any more than I do." Hiei snapped.

Kurama looked at his friend then back to the room that he had just left.

"She should be fine though, after a good nights rest." Kurama told him.

"So, did we figure out who the girl is yet?" Yusuke asked.  
"Rei." Hiei snapped and left the temple.

"Rei? He's kidding? That's his kind of scene of humor, right?" Kuwabara asked. "What sane demon would name their child Rei?"  
"A demon mother that would want nothing but peace for her daughter." Kurama told him looking at the door to Hiei's room that Rei was staying in.

Clinking brought Rei back to the world of the living. Her wrist was being pulled. She sat up and looked in the direction that her wrist was being pulled and gasped.

"So you did live though the poison. Granted I didn't want you to die from it my dear. A Dragon demon would be great to have at my side. However, it looks like I will have to kill that pesky half fire demon before that." A hansom man said. He had ice blue hair that fell into he green eyes. He was tall and skinny but you could see newly formed muscle. He wore only a pair of black shorts and black shoes.

"Okashi." Rei hissed as she moved away and fell off the bed.

"Now, now, I wouldn't hurt you my dear." Okashi told her as he lightly jumped into the room and walked over to her. The chin link on the shackle began to violently rattle. Okashi looked down at it was he reached her. "I see. You couldn't take it off so you used it as a warning for yourself. Very becoming of a Dragon demon."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"Let me go you basterd!" Rei hissed at him. She trough a leg into his side and he barly recoiled.

"You haven't figured it out yet have you?" Okashi asked. "That poison that you have running though you blood system feeds on your spirit energy. Keeping you in a reasonably weak state."

"Back off!" Rei hissed and brought her fist up to his face. She placed all of her spirit energy into the one punch plus some of her Dragon strength into the hit. Okashi was taken back by the force behind the hit and let her go and fell backward onto the bed. After a moment, Okashi stood back up and glared at her.

"I'll have to teach you how to treat your mate." Okashi hissed at her his forked tongue sliding in and out of his mouth, as he walked toward her a dangerous glint in his eye.

"A Dragon demon would never mate with a low life snake demon. No matter how much he hides his scales." Rei told him taking a fighting stance.

The door to the room suddenly busted open and there stood Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Okashi glanced over at door and saw that he was out numbered. He grabbed Rei's wrist and began to drag her with him as he walked to the window.

"I won't go with you snake!" Rei hissed as she pulled out of his grip with more force than he thought that she had. She stumbled back and caught her self on the night stand.

Okashi glared at Hiei and then left the room and disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked her as he walked up to her.

"Yes, I will be fine." Rei told him as she looked over at Hiei. He glared at the window where Okashi had left with such hatred that it made her blood go cold.

Why is he so pissed? Rei thought as she walked over to the window and leaned out she tried to catch a vision of him on the wind but he was no where to be seen as if he had just disappeared into thin air. She frowned and looked at Hiei who stood by her side waiting for her answer.

"Nothing. It's like he just up and disappeared." Rei told him slightly aggravated herself with his talent for disappearing. "I see nothing on the wind. He is no longer in this area or the winds would have told me."

"You can see images on the wind?" Kurama asked greatly interested. "The only demons that I knew who could do that were Wind Dragon demons."

"I'm one quarter Wind Dragon, one quarter Ice Dragon, and half Black Dragon." Rei told him. "I have a lot of special abilities some I am not to proud of."

"So can you even hear conversations that come across on the wind?" Kurama asked curiosity getting the better of him. Rei laughed at his interest in her kind and gladly answered all of his questions.

"Yes, I can. As long as the wind is coming my direction. I, however, lack the power to control wind." Rei told him. "I don't have any real control over what I see and hear."

"Is it true Ice Dragons really make ice crystals that can see into the future and past?" Kurama asked as he sat down on Hiei's bed. The others just stood listening to the two of them.

"Yes, however it requires a full Ice Dragon to pull that kind of magic together and freeze it all together." Rei told him as she leaned against the door to the bathroom. "As you can tell there are few Ice Dragons that can do that. I believe that my grandmother on my mothers side could though."

"How much control over ice do you have?" Kurama asked.

"As long as there is ice around? I have as much control as any full Ice Dragon demon. However, I cannot just make it appear like a full Ice Dragon can." She told him.

"I don't know much about Black Dragons." Kurama said as he watched Rei shifted on her feet as she turned her head to look out the window.

"Black Dragons are well known for their temperament." When Hiei scoffed Rei gave him a warning glance and continued. "They are even worse than a fire demon's temper. They are basically a loner and like the dark for very good reasons because that is where they are strongest. Every one thinks that they can manipulate shadows, however this is wrong we cannot. However, we have dipped our claws into the dark arts. We can go into peoples dreams and turn even the harmless ones into nightmares. We also have physic abilities. Black Dragons have one excellent poison immune system, which I lack greatly I might add. However, Black Dragons are known well for their strength and speed."

"So if you ever piss off a Black Dragon?" Yusuke asked.

"Run your ass off, especially if you don't know them." Rei told them.

"So, never piss you off?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm pretty hard to piss off, but depending on what is going on will mostly decide that." She told him.

"What's wrong with your spirit energy onna? It's driving me crazy with its jumps and falls." Hiei snapped at her. She then turned and gave him a nasty glare.

Every one looked at her, this time they actually looked at her spirit energy. That was actually kind of hard seeing as she was hiding it quiet well. When they saw the black energy swirling around her they saw nothing unparticular suddenly though it dropped to almost nothing and then after a bit it jumped back up and then fell back down.

"Shorty's right!" Kuwabara said as he watched it repeat itself one more time.

"It's nothing." Rei snapped still glaring at Hiei who knew very well that she wanted to keep it a secrete from everyone. She knew that she was not going to be able to hide it from Hiei because of his Jagan. "I can fix it on my own."

"GUYS!" Koenma yelled as he ran into the room in his teenage form. Everyone stopped their staring at Rei's dancing energy in favor of looking at a heavily breathing Koenma.

"What's so important that you had to come to us? Why not send Botan for us?" Yusuke asked biting back a comment that was sure to get him mad.

"This is of the utmost important Yusuke." Koenma told him.

"What is it Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"I was going to-"

"Okashi's stolen the Amulet of Life Hiei." Rei said cutting off Koenma and looking at Hiei.

"When?"

"Last night. Koenma didn't get the information until this morning." Rei told him.

"And how do you know that?" Koenma demand looking at her.

"I looked into your mind. You have a tendency for taking awhile to get to the point so I decided to speed things up." Rei told him.

"Who are you?"  
"My name is Rei." Rei told him.

"She is a friend of the group." Kurama told him when he was going to ask more questions.

"How do you know that it was this Okashi person that stole the Amulet of Life because I didn't know who stole it?" Koenma said as he stood up straight.

"There where rumors going around that Okashi was going to steal the Amulet of Life from its keeper. I also assume that she was killed." Rei said as she mercilessly pushed her spirit energy down to the core.

"And you act like you really don't care." Koenma said.

"I don't. It is actually a thorn out of my side. She was a spy." Rei told him.

"How come nobody tells me that there are going to be thief's?" Koenma demanded to no one.

"Because, it goes against one of the unspeakable laws of being a thief and not only that you lose the trust of your equals and then you begin to lose jobs. Not to mention you would have half of the underground after you." Rei told him.

"Back to the Amulet of Life please?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, what is there to explain about it? The name says it all. Amulet of Life." Rei told him. "It gives the wearer eternal life you nimrod."

"You mean we can't kill him?" Kuwabara asked in disbelief.

"I really feel for you Kurama, Hiei." Rei said as she turned her attention to them.

"I don't suppose you know where this Okashi is hiding do you?" Koenma asked her.

"Why? So you can go get your detectives killed?" Rei asked. "He went and found a gem called the Force Gem that gave him eternal strength. I hate to say it but, if he has those two then he will be damn near impossible for your detectives to stop him."

"Did Okashi have the Amulet of Life on him when he attacked you?" Hiei asked turning to Rei. Rei frowned and thought back on the earlier incident.

Lets see, he didn't have a shirt on and there was nothing around his neck so I assume that he didn't have it. However, there was a different air about him then the last time and it wasn't his strength. It was almost as if he knew…

"That basterd was testing me." Rei said though her teeth.

"Wait, that guy that was here, that was Okashi?" Yusuke asked.

"How?" Hiei asked.

"You know as a Black Dragon I am suppose to have an immune toward poisons. Well, he was seeing which ones I am immune to and I don't have an immune system for poisons." Rei told him.

"He'll try to poison you more often now." Hiei said.  
"Unfortunately, yes." Rei said. "The only way he can do that though is to catch me and I plan to do circles around him my friend." Rei told him.

"Not alone your not." Hiei told her coldly.

"And why not?"  
"You can't use your spirit energy."  
"And what makes you think that?"

"Because you forced it into the main core of your body and put a lock on it."  
"You can do that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes." Rei said and then turned her attentions to Hiei once again. "That is besides the point Hiei. I can unlock it anytime that I want. Another thing Hiei, I have my Black Dragon abilities."

"What are you two bickering about?" Koenma asked them.

"Koenma, it seems that the Okashi that stole the Amulet of Life is also the same Okashi that is after these two lives." Kurama told him.

"No, its' more like he is out to take Hiei's life and wants to take over mine." Rei told him. "Basically Okashi is doing all of this for revenge on the two of us."

"So, we take Okashi out now." Yusuke said.

"Good luck trying to find him." Rei said as walked over the window near Hiei and leaned against it. "He has several houses and he doesn't stick to just one. He moves often and never in the same pattern."

"Do you know where they are?" Koenma asked.

"Some of those."

"Good, come with me and you can show me on one of the maps in my office then I will send other people to see if he is in one of those places and if he isn't then I will have to send out some search teams to find him." Koenma said as he walked out the door with Rei following him. "And in the mean time I would like you to stick around with the group. Your information my come in handy."

"What ever you want toddler." Rei said as they both walked through the portal.

"You know, for some one that is suppose to be temper mental she sure is laid back." Kurama said.

"You can say that. Though she does have a bit to her bark." Yusuke said looking at the door.

"She is a pain in the ass." Hiei said greatly annoyed by the way the guys where liking her so quickly. In a way he was jealous but, he wasn't about to admit that to himself or to anyone else for that matter.

I still love her. What a stupid thing love is. Hiei thought to himself disgusted. We ended it and it will stay ended as far as I am concerned.

"I like her." Kuwabara said. "She doesn't treat me like a complete idiot."

""Don't worry she will soon enough." Yusuke told him. "Say, Hiei. How did you come to be friends with that chick?"

"Hn" Hiei said and left with out telling them.

Now I realize I never had it so good 

You took me anywhere I wanted to go

Now I'm sitting here dreaming of the days

When any time I wanted I could show you how I feel

I can't go anywhere that I want to go

Anywhere I want to go

Hiei took a good look at the place that he was about to rob. It was an old Victorian house out in middle of the woods in the demon world. He was still a bit perturbed about his last attempt on a different job. Somehow he had run into a young female Dragon demon, trying to rob the same house, they had both come to the conclusion that they had been set up and decided to kill the guy. After that they had done that had left each other. Hoping never to see each other again. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen that he was not going to enjoy.

He jumped down the cliff and ran into the house shutting the door behind him so he wouldn't cause any suspicions. He went down the stairs that to where the Gem of Glory was. As soon as he reached the bottoms stairs he stopped and stared at the familiar back the female that he had met a few days ago.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." She said she slid open the door and looked at him. "Well, at least this time I know it is not a set up. I am after the Gem of Kazakon. What about you?"  
"Gem of Glory."

"What is your name anyway? Mine is Rei." She told him.

"Hn. Hiei." He told her.

"Well, it was a pleaser meeting you and all, but I have a gem calling my name. I have a feeling that we will be seeing each other some more. Even if we don't want to." Rei said and was gone.

And Rei was right. They had saw more of each other and they fought a lot until they got use to each other. In the end they decided to team up together and that was that.

I'll take it anywhere

I'll take you anywhere that you want to go

Rei walked at a leisured saunter to the temple doors and walked in. Yusuke and Kuwabara where sitting on the couch playing the playstation2. she recognized it as the game called 'Project Snowblind'. She watched for a moment as Yusuke took Kuwabara out. She then turned her attention to Kurama who was watching the two idiots occasionally and read his book most of the time. She looked around and didn't find Hiei. She frowned.

Now where would my sparing partner be at a time like this? Rei thought as she walked over and placed her arms on the back of the couch and looked at the book that Kurama was reading.

"'Eyes Wide Open'" Rei said "That is a good book."

Kurama looked up at her and closed the book.  
"So I assume that you are staying here." Kurama said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Rei said. "Do you know where Hiei is?"

"Yes, he is out back, training, I assume." Kurama told her.

"Okay, good. I shall go assist him in that wonderful goal. Thank you Kurama. Have fun reading that book." Rei told him as she walked back out the temple and then around the temple to the back where Hiei stood he sword in hand. She pulled out her weapon and walked up to him. When he was in the middle of a butterfly swing she trough one end of her blade at him she wasn't to surprised when he blocked it with ease. They then jumped back away from each other.


	2. Forget it

"You where always quicker than me. Not even my dragon blood gave me any help." She told him as they circled each other. Hiei said nothing but attacked instead. Rei quickly blocked his attack and jumped back again. She raced forward and began a complicated set of patterns. This made him go on the defensive and he didn't like it one bit. He admitted to himself that she had gotten a lot better but not so good that she could beat him. He would never allow that. Hiei countered an attack that she did and pushed up against her blade trying to push the blade out of her hand. However, Rei smirked.

"Now Hiei, we have always known that I was stronger than you physically that is." Rei told him as she began to push down on the blade. Hiei growled at her and attempted to out match her. However, it quickly became clear that she was not bluffing. She almost had his blade to the ground. He quickly backed out of the losing situation and attacked her once more from a different angle. He didn't try making her angry. She could always keep her head in a battle. He just had to out wit her. Which he knew wouldn't be to hard but yet at the same time not too easy either.

He suddenly found an opening. She lifted her weapon up above her head to bring down on his head he disappeared and reappeared behind her and flipped his sword so that the broad side of it slammed into her side. Rei swore angrily and recoiled from the hit rolling to the side and landing on one of her knees and glared up at him. Her gold eyes glaring hatefully at his own crimson eyes.

"Perhaps you shouldn't boast until after you have defeated me." Hiei told her as he watched her get up and reposition herself for an attack from him.

"Well, I'm not finished yet you dick." Rei told him. "This if far from over. Trust me."

Hiei closed his eyes to keep himself from snapping at her. How did she expect that she could beat him with out her spirit energy? If she couldn't beat him what was making her think that she could beat Okashi? He had no idea what was going through her head and he couldn't barge in and find out because she had a powerful mind barrier. This actually surprised him because she had always let him into her mind before.

Hiei snapped his eyes open as he heard her feet softly hit the ground as she ran toward him. That was one thing that he knew he could use to his advantage. She was impatient. Very Impatient. She may have acted like she had all the time in the world but she didn't like waiting. She swung the bottom blade at his leg and when he blocked that she smirked. Hiei looked down at her hands and watched as she twisted the handle and it broke in two she quickly brought the broad side of the blade onto his head. This time it was Hiei's turn to curse and back away.

"Perhaps you shouldn't boast just yet either Hiei." Rei told him as she waited for him to recover from the force of the hit. He felt that, a hit that hard was unnecessary and that she was only trying to prove to him that she didn't need help from him. He growled at her and attacked her once more.

I want to meet up with you and show you what I am thinking.

I'll take you anywhere that you want to go.

I'm sitting here bored and lonely and you know.

That anytime you're free to show me how you feel.

Well take it anywhere that you want to go

Anywhere you want to go

Rei noticed a difference in Hiei as he attacked her. It was far more aggressive than normal and she knew that she had hit his pride with that last hit. She took to defending herself with as little movement as possible to conserve energy. After about five minutes of relentless attacking he spoke as he pushed against her two blades as she pushed back against his blade with ease.

"Just admit that you can't kill Okashi on your own." Hiei told her. This however was a big mistake on his part. If he was expecting a reaction it was far from the one that he received. She shoved him backward with such force that he fell backward and landed on his back.

"Why do you always have to undermined me Hiei?" Rei hissed as she watched Hiei slowly get up and glare at her. "I am not weak. I can take care of myself."

"I have always been able to beat you." He told her. "You cannot beat Okashi on your own."

Rei growled and her dragon eyes flashed black and her spirit energy rose and fell as it broke free of the lock that she put on it. If there was one thing that got her mad it was the fact that Hiei always thought little of her. she then attacked him without mercy her anger getting the better of her.

Hiei was taken aback by her reaction. She had never lost control over her emotions. She had them schooled almost as good as he had. However, it seemed that he had hit a soft spot. He was put on total defense as she attacked ruthlessly. He knew that she was attacking with the intent to kill. When Hiei found his chance he grabbed one of her arms and bent it backward until she dropped her sword then turning around he disarmed her other sword with his own. He then used all the weight and muscle he processed to slam her into the nearest tree.

Rei was knocked back against the tree with such force that the wind was knocked out of her. She shook her head and glared at Hiei who had her pinned against the tree his body pressed up against hers and his face only inches from her own. She held her breath as he leaned in and brought his mouth to her ear.

"I only want to protect you." He whispered to her. Rei's heart stopped beating for a moment as her golden eyes looked wide eyed into his own. What ever she had expected from him when they met again, it was not this. She held her breath again as he pressed his warm lips against her own. At first she refused to return the kiss but couldn't help herself. After a few seconds they both realized their mistake and Hiei pulled away from her just when she was going to push him away. They glared at each other.

"It's over." Rei told him a blush on her face as she bent down and reclaimed both of her swords. "We both agreed. There was really nothing there but lust, we both know that. I should hate you."

"Then hate me." Hiei told her as he picked up his sword as well.

"I think I will." Rei told him as she walked away. Hiei watched her retreating form and noticed that it wasn't her usual leisured saunter but a slow almost hesitant walk. He shook his head and continued his training.

Rei slammed the temple sliding door shut with more force than she intended to and cringed inwardly as it bounced back open. This loud noise however granted her the attention of the three teens in the room. She sent them each a death glare that sent both Kuwabara and Yusuke back to playing their game and Kurama back to reading his book. Rei sat down hard next to Kurama and growled in anger. Kurama took a slide long glance at her as he turned a page in his book. However he did not continue reading. He looked Rei's small frame for injuries that he was sure she was going to receive from her spar with the fire demon. However, he saw no physical injuries. He also wondered what had gotten her so mad.

"Last time I checked, you where more interested in that book than me." Rei half snapped. She was trying not to let her anger with Hiei lash out at the others. Kurama merely shrugged her shoulders and returned his attention to the book he was reading and Rei continued to watch Yusuke and Kuwabara play their game. About an hour later things hadn't really changed. Though Rei did clam down more and didn't snap at them. She occasionally helped Kuwabara out when Yusuke was about to kill him and then smirk at Yusuke when he gave her a death glare. She talked with Kurama the rest of the time who closed his book in favor of a more intelligent conversation. That, and he noticed that she wasn't going to snap at him anymore.

"Kuwabara, you baka, he is sneaking up behind you again from the left hall." She told him while listening to Kurama talk.

"Why do you always help him?" Yusuke demanded.

"Look at the score. Sixteen-four? He needs the help." She told him.

"Anyway, Kurama everyone knows that-" Rei stopped in her sentence and looked at the door as it opened and Hiei entered. Hiei stood and glared at Rei as he closed the door with a sharp snap. Both said demons glared at each other for a good minute before he sneered at her and walked to his room. Rei's temper rose once more and she stood up and glared at the direction that he went silently cursing him to a soon to be death she hoped.

"Did something happen between you and Hiei?" Kurama asked seeing as he was the only one that witnessed this odd display of character between the two.

"We are mad at each other if that is what you want to know." Rei told him as she glared out the window.

"How are you doing with your spirit energy?" Kurama asked changing the subject. He knew when there was need of a subject change and this was one of those times that he was on dangerous grounds. He may not have known her as well as Hiei, but he could normally read people well.

"I'll be fine." She told him as she looked back at him calmer than before. "Sorry for snapping, Kurama. He just gets me so made at times."  
"Who doesn't shorty tick off?" Kuwabara said as he was killed by Yusuke once more.

"Good point." Rei said as she thought back on all the times she got pissed at him. She shrugged her shoulders and turned toward the hall way once more to see a short girl about her height with long aqua green hair and red eyes looking at her. "Yu-kina." She whispered shocked as she stared wide eyed.

She's everything Hiei told me and more. Rei thought as she pulled herself together as Kuwabara jumped up from his position on the floor to hold onto Yukina's hand and call her the most beautiful girl on earth as Yusuke rolled his eyes and flipped the game into one player mode.

"Do I know you?" Yukina asked Rei as she walked up to her.

"No." Rei told her as she held bowed to Yukina. "My name is Rei."

"How did you know my name?" Yukina asked.

"I can read minds." Rei said. "I know that it was rude but I can't help but find out what a persons name is before I talk with them. Please forgive me."

"That is okay." Yukina said. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"No, Yukina the pleasure is all mine." Rei said as she bowed once more.

"Genkie told me to show you to your room. Since you will be staying here for a while." Yukina said and turned to walk down the hall. Rei quickly walked up beside her and looked at her from the corner of her eye. They quickly arrived to her room and Yukina showed her in.

"Hiei's room is the only other room in this hall so if you need anything than you can speak with him." Yukina told her.

"I doubt that I will need anything to ask him so I doubt that I will bother him." Rei told her a smile on her face.

"Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Yukina said.

"The same goes for you Yukina." Rei told her as she left her room.

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind." She said as she closed the door.

Rei smiled as she looked around the room. It was a simple room with neutral colors. However that was not what made her like the room so much.

There is so much quite! She thought to herself. I could get lost in my thoughts! Rei sat down on the bed and looked out the window and thought about what she had said. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. My thoughts about you. God! You get me so confused! Why did we say things that we didn't mean? Rei shook her head and sat up. She had other problems at the moment. She had to get her spirit energy up to normal and that meant using all her abilities to push out the poison in her spirit system which would take energy and time. She got into a comfortable position and closed her eyes, placed on her head phones, and began to meditate.

Walked into your world and made horrible sounds.

I can still here them today.

Strangely, they seem beautiful no though they out last my love.

Still each time I always meant every word, every one.

though in time they finally bent every word everyone.

"I will wait for you," she said, "endlessly."

"I'll it for you." So spoke misery

the words of the song began to sound far off as Rei drift into her self conscious. When she got to her mind she took a good look at her spirit energy. Much to her dismay it was not her normal aqua blue and black swirling energy, but a sickly reddish blue. She cringed inwardly and sighed at the work ahead of her. she then collected all of the energy and placed it in to a small ball and tried to separate her spirit energy away from the poison. Suddenly she felt like she was on fire and dropped the energy and it went wild on her once more jumping up and down and swirling around her. Rei quickly pulled out of her mid and fell back on the floor with a thump.

Holy fuck. Rei thought as she stood up. My own spirit energy is against me. Things are not looking up for me at all. What the hell am I suppose to do if I can't even use my spirit energy?

There was a knock on the door and she turned to see the door opening to show Yukina. She stood up and brushed at her arms where she felt like they where burning and smiled at her.

"Are you alright?" Yukina asked. "I heard a loud thump."

"I am fine." Rei said as she looked around the room. "I just fell off the bed. I am very clumsy."

To her surprise Yukina giggled. She smiled at her and sat down on the bed.

"Supper will be ready in about an hour." Yukina told her.

"Thank you." Rei told her. "I will be there."  
Yukina shook her head and left the room. Rei took a deep breath and thought about what trouble that she had ahead of her. if she couldn't clean her spirit energy she wouldn't be able to use it. That would mean that she would have one less weapon to use. She then stood up and went over to the window and looked out it to see Hiei training once more. She shook her head in annoyance. That seemed to be all that he ever did. She looked at the clock and found that she had about 45 minutes to waste and decided to go for a walk to try and find another way to get her spirit energy back.

However, when she reached the lake that she found she found that her mind would trail off to a certain fire/ice demon that she was pissed off at.  
"God damn him." Rei said to herself. "Why does he have to be so controlling?"

He wasn't always so controlling. She thought to her self. He use to never care what I did. So what is the big deal now?

A sudden sound brought her back to earth and she looked around to find what the noise was and saw it was Yusuke and Kuwabara. She frowned at their sudden appearance. She may have been around them for only a day or two but she knew that they would have made more noise than what they had.

"What do you two want?" Rei asked.

The two boys said nothing. They only looked at her. There was a sudden explosion at the temple. The two bys strangeness was pushed to the back of her head. She started to run toward the temple but Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped in her way. Rei jumped back and glared at them.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked as there was another explosion. "If who ever you are do not move out of the way I will have to tear your asses into a million pieces and feed them to some horrid animal."

Yusuke then lunged at her and she had to jump back to avoid the punch that he was going to throw at her face. She then placed up her arm to block Kuwabara's punch. She went to take another run toward the temple and was stopped once more. She knelt down to her knees and tripped Yusuke who fell to the ground. She then tossed her leg over his chest with as much force as she could muster at the moment. He let out a gasp and rolled away form her holding onto the spot that she had hit. Kuwabara came up behind her and placed her into a choke hold. Cursing she clawed at his arm till she got a firm hold on it and through him over her shoulder and on top of Yusuke. There was a series of explosions at the temple that made her dash toward the temple with the two doppelgangers behind her.

"Where the hell did these demons come from?" Kuwabara demanded as he took out about three or four demons.

"Wouldn't we all like to know that!?" Yusuke snapped as he protected the girls from the demons. Kurama looked around and saw Hiei killing demons ruthlessly like he always did. However, he did not see Rei. His un-asked question was soon answered as Rei went flying past them and landing in a heap beside the temple wall. Suddenly Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped pit and began to attack her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Yusuke yelled as he watched Rei toll away from himself.

"Why are their two if us Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Who the hell knows I just want to kill them." Yusuke said as he grabbed onto the Kuwabara that was going to kick at Rei once again and trough him over toward the wall. Rei moved away from Yusuke and backed into the wall. She ducked his punch and grabbed his arm and bent it backward breaking it.

"I have had enough of this shit. Rei move out of the way." Yusuke told her as he pointed in her direction. "SHOT GUN!"

Rei swore and dove out of the way as the multiple spirit balls that where coming her way. When the dust settled Rei stood up and glared at Yusuke.

"What the fuck where you thinking?" Rei snapped brushing off her cloths.

"I was getting that guy off of you." Yusuke snapped back. "Would it kill you to say thank you?"

"It just might if you don't kill me first!!" Rei shouted.

"Hey who was that?" Kuwabara demanded breaking the argument.

"I can only guess that it was two of Okashi's men baka." Rei snapped. "We might have been able to get something out of them but Yusuke had to go and kill both of them."

"don't going and trying to blame this on me." Yusuke told her.

"I'm not Yusuke." Rei told him as she stomped her foot. "I'm frustrated is all."

"you don't have to take it out on us." Yusuke snapped back.

"I said that I was sorry." Rei said. "you can take that or forget it cause I am not going to be kissing your feet for forgiveness." With that she spun around and stomped into the temple leaving the guys there staring after her.


	3. The House

_God Damn him!_ Rei thought as she picked up her books and threw them across the room. _I can't believe he would jeopardize two of his top the! There must be a reason that I am missing._ She ended up tearing her room apart out of sheer frustration for the next ten minutes. Finally she sat down on her bed the only thing that she did not destroy to take a deep breath and calm herself. Shortly after she had composed herself she heard knocking at her door. Before she could day go away, Hiei walked through the door.  
He took one look at her room and raised his eyebrows and looked at her. He shut the door and leaned against it giving her a searching look. Her spirit energy was off the meter because of their emotions. He always knew that her energy was related to her emotions like all dragons in her family but never knew they t grew so strong.  
"What do you want?" Rei demanded. She was not in a good mood and she was still mad at him for belittling her like he did the other day. She was in no mood to talk with anyone either, she just wanted to get away and try and figure out what the fuck was going on.  
"Hn." Hiei said as he crossed his arms and looked out the window. "I want to make sure that you don't do anything stupid."  
Rei frowned at him and then looked back out the window. Hiei kept his silence knowing that she would tell him eventually if he stayed there. He knew her well enough to know how to get on her nerves.  
"You're not going to leave until I tell you that I wont do anything stupid will you?" Rei stated annoyed as she looked over at him out of the corner of her eye.  
Hiei only shrugged his shoulders keeping his eyes close. Rei 'humped' and laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out what she could do. She couldn't do jack squat with Hiei keeping his eyes on her in the corner. Finally she sighed.  
"Okashi…this whole damn thing gets on my nerves." Rei muttered, "You know how good I am at tracking and he just keeps slipping right though my god damn finger. It is getting on my nerves."  
Hiei walked over to her window and sat on it to look outside. Rei glared over at him and sat up once more. Sitting up she hopped off the bed and walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Where do you think that you are going?" Hiei asked her from the window  
"Away from you, Hiei" Rei told him "I can't think with you around at the movement."  
Suddenly the door was slammed shut almost clipping her fingers that held on to the door frame. Rei withdrew them just in time and glared at Hiei who had abandoned his window sill for a closer spot near her face. His red eyes glared at her, yet she couldn't tell what was going through his mind like she normally could when she looked into his eyes. She didn't like the feeling that was welling up inside her again and decided to use that as ammo toward him.  
"What the fuck was that for Hiei? You could of taken off my fingers! Or was that what you meant to do?!" Rei hissed.  
"You are not leaving this room until we talk." Hiei told her.  
"About what Hiei?" Rei asked leaning back against the door to get away from his form. "We talked about every thing the other day. What more is there to talk about?"  
Suddenly the door was pushed open. Rei being un-prepared for the unh-suspected force behind her was propelled forward into Hiei, who was also un-prepared for the impact of the small dragon demon in front of him; fell backward in a tangled heap on the floor.Rei muttered nasty words and curses toward whoever was that cause of her position. Hiei laid on top of her one of her legs in between both of his resting against his thigh. Both of her hands where smashed between her and Hiei protecting her form all his weight being pout on her. She quickly pushed Hiei off her. She, herself was surprised that Hiei hadn't reacted quicker.  
Looking up to find who was responsible for this incident she found teen Koenma looking down at the two in fair surprise. She then say Yusuke and Kuwabara come running down the hall and Kurama open his door to his room to see what all the commotion was about.  
"Koenma, you had better have a good reason to why you just barged into my room like you did." Rei told him a little too calmly.  
"Was I interrupting something?" Koenma asked looking at her as she was still on the floor.  
"No." Rei said as she stood up kicking Hiei in the shin along the way. He was already standing up.  
"Good." Koenma said. "I have found the location of Okashi."  
"Oh good." Rei muttered. "I can go kill the basted for putting me in this position."  
"Not along you're not." Koenma told her. "I want this Okashi business taken care of now. So you are going to be going with the spirit detectives."  
"I don't care. Either way I am going to kill his ass." Rei said as she walked over to her bed and grabbed a pair of boots out from under the bed. She took off the pair that she was wearing and put the others on. She then grabbed a belt that had several knife sheaths around her waist that held a sword. With that settled she looked over at the guys that looked at her.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Do you really think that it is such a great idea for you to go waltzing into Okashi's home with your spirit energy having a tendency to spike like it is?" Kurama asked being the only one brave enough to ask this question.  
"I don't see why not." Rei said shrugging. "I can always lock it away like I did before."  
"If you insist on going along then you have to do as my team tells you to do." Koenma told her. "That is the only way that I am permitting you to go on this mission."  
"I'd like to see you stop me if I refuse to go along with your rules. However, I don't see why me listening to them is going to harm me. So I will accept." Rei told him shrugging.

Rei looked around the outside of the house that was supposed to be where Okashi was. She frowned as she say several low class demons marching around the place.  
"A bunch of low class demons. Why do I see a problem here?" Rei asked Hiei who was the only one who knew Okashi well enough to get what she was asking.  
"Your right" Hiei muttered back using his jagon to look over the place. "I don't see Okashi anywhere."  
"Damn. A dead lead." Yusuke muttered angrily. "What is wrong with Koenma?"  
"It might not of been a dead lead when Koenma got it." Rei told him quietly.  
"Remember I told you that he likes to move around a lot. He could of just left to go to a different house.  
"Let's go check this one out." Kuwabara said.  
"Why? It will just be a waist of time."Yusuke said.  
"No, it might not be." Kurama said.  
"If he just left than he might have left something." Rei said.  
"Okay. Fine it the tow smart people think that it is a good idea than lets do it." Yusuke said.

Rei landed lightly on the roof of the house and looked down at the where the guys where. They looked up at her their looks saying 'what the fuck!' she shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'you never asked.' With that she turned around and walked to the other side of the roof and flipped to look into the window. She saw only one guard and she flipped up to the roof when he looked out the window.  
"There is only one guard here Hiei." Rei said not looking at him.  
"Than this is our way in." Hiei said  
"Right." Rei said and she flipped down and opened the windows quietly as Hiei told Kurama to get ready in his head.  
Rei slipped into the hall way and into the shadows till the guard came by again. She then silently sunk up behind him and slit his throat with her small dagger and dragged the bigger demon into another locked room that she had opened. Hiei hopped in right afterwards.  
"And you where worried that I couldn't do shit." Rei muttered spinning around on her heel and heading toward the door that she was suppose to unlock for the others. Together hr and Hiei killed about a dozen and a half men on the way to the front door.  
"Well there is nothing to this door." Rei muttered. "There are no charms or anything to. It kinda takes the fun out of it all!"  
Rei placed her hand on the door and shrieked moment later. She fell backwards into Hiei and then jerked away as if he was something repulsive. She looked at him without actually seeing him; he tried to get into her mind only to have been burned mentally by something hot coursing through head. Rei closed her eyes and cradled her head trying to get control over herself as the pain in her head grew greater.  
Hiei sensed Kurama on the other side of the door and pull out his sword and slashed at the door. He turned back to Rei who had slide down in the nearest corner bearing her face into her knees her hands clamped over her ears and her eyes squeezed shut.

This time as Hiei walked up to her he took the time to put up a protective barrier around his mind and dove into her head with his jagon eye, determined to figure out what was wrong with her. The resistance surprised him as he went into her mind. Finally, Hiei got into her mind and he looked around and got a shock. He was in her mind once and it wasn't like this. Everything was pitch black. He couldn't see very far in front of him. He then looked around her mind chamber and in the center of the blackness of her mind she stood in a dark cloud; Hiei barely caught a glimpse of her. He walked over and put his hand up to grab her arm. Un-expected pain shot though his arm and he was tossed back.  
"H-Hiei." Rei whimpered covering her head as she sunk to the ground. "Help. I am lost. All that I can see is dark."  
Hiei glared at the barrier. He walked back up to it and looked at it. How was he going to get though the barrier if he was tossed back?  
"Please, help. Hiei, someone, anyone…" Rei whimpered. Hiei felt his heart tear a little. Rei was strong. He would give her that much and it actually disturbed him to see her curled up in a ball and sounding so pathetic. What made it worse was the fact that she was calling out for him to help and he could do nothing.  
"Rei." Hiei called out her name. If he couldn't reach in there and grab her maybe he could call her out.  
"Hiei? Where are you?" Rei asked. "I can't see you." Hiei watched as she lifted her head up a looked right at him.  
"In front of you." Hiei told her.  
"No your not," Rei said. "There is a huge black wall."  
"Rei trust me. Just walk through it." Hiei told her.  
Hiei watched as Rei stood up and slowly lifted her hand then jerked it down quickly.  
"You're not there." Rei replied stubbornly. "You left me. I can't trust you anymore."  
"I'm still here." Hiei told her slightly aggravated. What was wrong with her? Couldn't she tell that he was right there talking with her?  
"No you left me. I know I agreed that it was a good thing that we split up. That it was just something to keep up busy. But it wasn't to me." Rei said.  
_We're talking about this? Now?_ Hiei thought annoyed as he watched Rei sink to the ground once more.  
"Rei just walked toward my voice, we can talk about his later." Hiei told her annoyed.  
He watched as Rei slowly stood up and looked in his directions once more. Her voice quivered when she spoke again.  
"Promise that you will be there." She said quietly.  
"Just come here onna" Hiei told her after a bit of silence. Why did she need him so much? This was a side of her that he had never seen. He didn't know if it was because of the dark cloud around her or if it was just her slowly breaking down in front of him?  
He watched as Rei slowly put her hand up to the barrier. She pressed on it cautiously and found that it was solid. She wouldn't get though.  
_No,_ Rei thought as darkness began to surround her once more. _What is going on? Hiei said that I could walk though it. He wouldn't lie.  
__Why are you even thinking about trusting him again?_ Another voice whispered in her head. _He will just leave you again.  
__No. I won't let it go that far._ Rei thought back at the other voice in her head. I_ won't ever trust him like I did before. But that doesn't mean that I can't trust him now.  
__You're a fool. I can't wait to see you crying on your knees once more._ Slowly the voice that was whispering doubts in her head faded away.  
_I can trust him_.Rei thought angrily at herself. However the seed of doubt was paced firmly at the back of her mind.  
"What are you waiting for?" Hiei's voice sounded far off. "Push though it already."  
Rei used that anger that she had and used it as a force to break thought that wall. Pain exploded thought her body as she fell thought the wall that she was pushing on. Hiei grabbed her as she fell forward onto him/ and the two of them tumbled backward and landed on the black floor. Slowly the inside of her mind began to lighten up. Even if it was a little bit compared to what it was like before. He looked down on the un-conscious woman in his lap. He was seeing her in a new light. Even different than when he was first in love with her. –that word again…love. Why was it haunting him? Before he saw her as head strong, rambunctious, and an un-tamable woman, yet, this was a side of her that he had never seen and he found it different but, he would learn to like it none-the- less. Seeing that she was okay now he gently laid her down and left her mind.

Hiei opened his eyes to see that only him and Rei's unconscious body the only things in the hall way. Hi looked down the hall and saw that Kurama stood there looking down the other hall way. He stood up and walked over to the fox.  
"Will she be okay?" Kurama asked when he felt Hiei was close to hear him.  
"She's fine." Hiei said hearing her groan.  
Kurama looked back at her to see her sitting up and holding her head.  
"So I see." Kurama said a smile on his face.  
_Oh, how could I have missed a Black Dragon Curse?_ Rei thought to herself. Then something else hit her. _How could Okashi get his hands on a black Dragon to put a curse on his door?  
_Rei stood up and looked around looking for anyone. When she found Kurama and Hiei she winced inwardly remembering what had gone on in her mind with Hiei. She really didn't want to be anywhere near Hiei after this, after him seeing her almost break down in front of him, that was a side of her that she had never wanted him to see. She never wanted anyone to see.  
"Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Rei asked looking up at Kurama and avoiding Hiei.  
"They went on ahead to check things out."Kurama told her.  
"Well, lets not keep them waiting." Rei said and she began to walk down the hall way. "Maybe I can find something that could help me with this stupid poison."  
With that she turned the corner leaving the two demons behind and runnig smack dab into a door. Grumbling Rei peaked around the door to see a huge library. Her eyes widened at the sight of the room. It was a circular room with books that reached to the very top of the ceiling which was a good 50 feet high. The floor was a big mirror that reflected the inside of it.  
"Kurama…" Rei trailed off as she walked into the room astounded by it.  
"Rei, you said someth-…" Kurama to trailed off at the sight of the library as he entered it.  
"This is huge." Rei said as she spun around the room. "There has got to be something."  
Suddenly there was a large amount of spirit energy caught the three demons attentions. Rei's head snapped to the door and she say Yusuke and Kuwabara run though it.  
"They have got to be at least a lover A class." Kurama commented.  
Rei noticed a blast was heading right at Yusuke. She disappeared and reappeared beside Yusuke tackling him to the side and the two of them went slamming down to the ground as the blast passed by the two and collided with a bookcase sending books into the air and at the two standing demons feet.  
"Thanks" Yusuke told her as the two stood up looking behind them from where the direction of where the blast came from.  
"No problem." Rei told him trying to figure out a plan of action.  
"You can figure all you want young dragon." A seductive female voice told her.  
Rei jumped and spun around to look in the shadows behind the two demons. They too, turned around to see a tall woman about Kurama's heights. Her golden eyes locked onto the only smallest female in the room.  
"But there is no way to out smart a fox." She told her.  
"Unless you have another fox, Yuki." Rei told her.  
"Oh, you mean Yoko Kurama here?" Yuki asked looking over at him.  
"No, I mean the big stupid oaf over here that you almost killed." Rei told her. She then looked over at Kurama with an apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry Kurama, could you?"  
"I don't see any problem." Kurama told her stepping up.  
"I have always wanted to try and best the King of Thieves." Yuki told him a smile on her face. "The day had come sooner than I had hoped.  
"We will see how good you are." Kurama told her, his eyes flashing gold for a few moments as he brought out his rose whip.  
With that the fight began. Rei didn't even know who went to strike first blow. All she knew was when she looked back at the two they where going at it quite aggressively, now that she thought about it. She flinched when Yuki was able to land one particular nasty hit with her Cat of Nine Tails Whip on his back leaving nine long bleeding gashes on his back. She frowned as a random thought accrued to her, why did all foxes that she knew use some sort of whip as their primary weapon? She shook her head; this was no time to be thinking about something stupid like that. Another blast scattered books everywhere. One book landed at her feed opened. She frowned and picked it up, her eyes widening as she did so.  
"I cant believe that you are reading a book and not watching Kurama fight. I mean, you are the one that got him into this." Yusuke told her as he walked up to stand next to her.  
"You know just as well as me, that if he was losing, he wouldn't want me to interfere. That is just how he is." Rei told him. Shrugging she looked over at the fight once more. Kurama was slowly moving her into a corner of the room. The fight would soon be over; Rei knew however, that Kurama was going to have to kill the little annoying fox demon. "Besides, it doesn't look like he needs help seeing as he had almost got her beat."  
She than turned her eyes back down at the open book in here slightly shaky hands, her eyes moving back and forth quickly.

**The Las Diego Curse  
This curse is a simple poison that makes the victim's spirit energy become tremendously disobedient to them and undomesticated. There is, however, no cure for the Las Diego Curse. The curse wears off over a long period. The best usage of this curse is for long period of fighting. Seeing as the person under this Las Diego Curse using their spirit energy will place them in a great disadvantage during the fight.**

Rei turned the page only to see that it had been ripped out. She cursed under her breath and flipped to the back of the book, looking for the index to see if she would find anything else about the Las Diego Curse. Nothing popped out at her.  
"What are you cursing about onna?" Hiei asked, hearing the disturbing words coming out of her mouth.  
"Damn Okashi to hell!" Rei cursed out load. "When I get my hands on him he won't know what hit him!"  
Hiei took the book out of Rei's hand and read it, he to cursed quietly. This was not good. Rei was hell bent on going after Okashi no matter what he said. However she didn't stand a chance with out her spirit energy. According to this page that he had just read she wasn't going to be getting it back anytime soon.  
Suddenly there was a loud scream. Both Hiei and Rei looked up and saw Yuki blooming with several kinds of flowers. Rei raised her eye brows at him as he walked over to them. He had the nine gashes on his back and then some on his arms and legs. Other than that he looked really good.  
"What is you fiendish with flowers?" Rei asked., "and what is the obsession that foxes have with whips?"  
"What a stupid question." Hiei muttered.  
"It was a question. Stupid or not I would like an answer." Rei told him.  
"I believe that will have to wait." Kurama said as a few vines exploded though the windows and the ground.  
"I concur!" Rei said jumping over a vine that was trying to get her feet.  
"What the hell?!" Yusuke asked as he punched at a few vines coming his way.  
"I told you Urameshi, I don't like flowers!" Kuwabara yelled as he hacked away at some as well.  
"Like you have ever been attacked by plants before!" Yusuke snapped back.  
"Enough talk!" Hiei snapped at them. "More moving!"


End file.
